leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raveush.saledor/Suggestion to Kumuho the Nine Tails Fox
Kumiho The Nine Tailed Fox suggested Range 600 Lore: a creature that appears in the oral tales and legends of Freljord. According to those tales, a fox that lives a thousand years turns into a gumiho. It can freely transform, among other things, into a beautiful girl often set out to seduce men, and eat their liver. There are numerous tales in which the gumiho appears. The gumiho wanted to be human , She successfully turned human but was not able to fulfill the requirement of finding a husband, because a rumor was spread claiming that she eats the livers of humans.Near the mountains of Freljord and Ironspike Mountains Kumiho met Master yi on the peak of Ironspike mountains near Noxus hoping that she will have a chance to finally have a husband. Kumiho tries to talk with Master yi but Yi seems to be very angry and is not in the mood to talk he was kind of rude to Kumiho but she did'nt give up ,she secretly followed Master yi droving her to the League of Legends joining in with the league Kumiho promised to Master yi tha she will help him avenge his kinfolk Essence of Nature ' '(Innate): Kumiho gains bonus 5 flat movement speed from nearby enemy and ally champions Range: '''1200 '''Fox Fire: (Human Form) the Kumiho summons 9 Will-O-Wisp that bounces to enemy units for a total of 9 hits that increase 5% per bounce.the Will-O-Wisps clings to enemies that will deal 1% of maximum HP of the enemy champion 1 will o wisp is equal to 1% 65/80/105/120/145 Magic Damage Cooldown 6/7.5/8/9.5/10 Range: 650 Fox Inferno: (Fox Form) Kumiho produces fire by rubbing her tails.Kumiho can also breath fire, to a limited range, about five feet or less. Kumiho can also create small balls of fire max of 3 fire balls if the fire ball hits an enemy kumiho can fire another fireball. the fire balls passes through units each subsequent target hit down to a minimum of 50% damage done. Cooldown 10/9/8/7/6 60/120/180/240/300 Magic Damage Range: 325 ________________________________________________________________________________________ Mind Control: the kumiho seduces the enemy and removes the ally vision of the targetted champion and causing the enemy to move forward to the kumiho.then kicks the enemy with moon slash kick dealing magical damage Duration: 1.75 Moon Slash Kick 40/70/100/130/160 Magical Damage Range: 600 Fox Tail: (Fox Form) while in fox form Kumiho can use her full potential, Kumiho can give her allies some health by giving her Magic essence or Drain enemies.Kumiho targets an enemy/ally with 3 magical fox tails draining essence from the enemy or when Kumiho uses her tails to transfer her energy to ally champions (but with a maximum of 3 chains) and healing Kumiho.Kumiho deals 10% more damage/Heal if all tails is focused to one champion. 1 chain = 3 fox tails (Heal Damage Ratio) Kumiho leashes an enemy using her tails dealing magic damage each second and healing herself for a percentage of the damage done. If the target leaves the range of Kumiho the leash will break or the taill will release. Ally Cost: HP transfer ratio: 1:1 HP Cast Range: 475 10/15/20/25/30 Mana per Second Leash Range: 850 5/10/15/20/25 Max Heal per tail to ally Enemy 25/35/45/55/70 Magic Damage per second Heal Damage Ratio from draining an enemy Cooldown 7.5/9/9.5/12/12.5 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% per tail Giving her HP to allies will quickly drains kumiho's life and mana the tails releases the targetted enemy/ally if the leash range is outranged ' '''illusion will not be cancelled if she distributes fox tails to her allies but using fox tail to an ' '''enemy will reveal her or cancel her stealth _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Illusion: (Human Form) after years of practice the kumiho has learned to take form of any object,creature, or body that it desiresthe kumiho transforms and camouflage causing her to be invisible that has a max duration of stealth: 2.5/3/3.5/4/4.5 seconds Magical Rift Dash: (Fox Form) Kumiho summons a rift and Dashes Forward dealing Magical Damage Kumiho in Fox form leaves a rift that deteriorates after 1.5 sec delay and deals magical damage while slowing the movement speed of enemies thas has a duration of 1.5 second enemies that will be hit by kumihos Dash will receive 35/40/50/55/60 Magical Damage Dash Range: 350 Rift damage 50/65/80/95/110 20% slow Duration of Slow: 1 second Cooldown 6 seconds _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Shape Shift: (Toggle): Kumiho transforms herself into a nine tailed fox gaining a new set of abilities, bonus armor and magic resistance and boost Health and Mana regen while losing half of its range No cost Cooldown: 4 seconds sorry if there is no AP ratios im am no sure about it because i may Over power it i am not good at balancing -_- i just wanted to suggest for this champion. i am very excited about Kumiho all credits are to Riot no other intentions just wanted to share my ideas hope you like it thank you Riot for having Kumiho as a new champion and thank you for supporting Korea :)) --Raveush.saledor 03:42, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Raveush.Saledor